zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda
]] Princess Zelda (JapaneseZeruda-hime) is a member of Hyrule's royal family and plays an integral role in the history of Hyrule. Though she is the titular character, the player normally takes control of the hero, Link. Usually, Zelda is in some way kidnapped or imprisoned by Ganon, also known as Ganondorf. In some games she appears as one of the sages, or wise men (and women). In later games she has been shown to be some kind of prophet. She has never been a playable character in the main series. Creator Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that her name was inspired by Zelda Fitzgerald. It's also interesting to note that Zelda's name can be associated with delta, shaped triangularly like the Triforce. The Dhimotiki (modern Greek) word for δελτα (delta) is dhelda (pronounced IPA /ðel.da/), which is typically transliterated to katakana as zeruda. Attributes Much like Link, Zelda has had multiple incarnations throughout the series. Generally close to Link in age, she is most often portrayed as a child, but she has been an adult three times, in Ocarina of Time, The Adventure of Link, and Twilight Princess. Appearance Zelda is portrayed as a beautiful girl or young woman, usually with red or blond hair. (In The Legend of Zelda her hair was the same brown as Link's, but that may be due to the limited capabilities of the NES.) She often wears a royal gown of white or another pale color (sometimes with a royal crest), and jewelry including the ornate earrings which are a traditional Hylian accessory. Abilities Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda is possessed of supremely good judgment in most cases—although this does not always aid her in avoiding capture. Most Zeldas are also gifted with innate psychic or magical powers, such as telepathy and precognition. At her most powerful, Zelda can cast spells and create or undo barriers and seals. Zelda's alter egos may have abilities of their own, see their individual sections for further explanation. Incarnations of Zelda Zelda has appeared in most LoZ games. The only exception to date has been Link's Awakening. ''The Legend of Zelda '''Zelda' is kidnapped by Ganon, who hides her in his lair on Death Mountain. Before she was kidnapped, she shattered the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and had them scattered throughout Hyrule to hide them from Ganon, then sent her nursemaid Impa in search of a hero. Zelda is not actually seen in this game until after Ganon is defeated. '' The Adventure of Link The sequel to ''LoZ plays on the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty. Long ago, the power of the Triforce had belonged to one man alone, a great king of Hyrule; however, when he died, the artifact was divided, and the heir to the throne could inherit only part of it. Before his death, the king had told only the prince's younger sister, Princess Zelda, where the missing parts of the Triforce could be found. The princess would not give away her precious secret. Even when the prince and one of his counselors, a magician, threatened her, Zelda remained silent. In his anger, the magician put a powerful sleeping curse on the princess, despite the objections of the prince, and died in exhaustion after casting the spell. Devastated, the prince ordered that every female born into the royal family would be named Zelda, in memory of the tragedy. '' A Link to the Past ''.]] '''Princess Zelda' is one of the seven maidens descended from the sages who sealed Ganon away during the Imprisoning War. At the beginning of the game, she is imprisoned in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle by Agahnim, who plans on sacrificing her along with the other six maidens in order to break the seal between the Light and Dark World. This would free Agahnim's alter ego, Ganon, from the Dark World and allow him to wreak havoc on Hyrule. Zelda telepathically calls for help, contacting Link's uncle and then Link himself. Link rescues Zelda and takes her into the Sanctuary, where she remains, safe, for part of the game. After Link retrieves the Master Sword from the Lost Woods, Zelda is kidnapped by Agahnim's henchmen and sent to the dark world in his final ritual, breaking the seal. She is not seen again until she is rescued by Link from Turtle Rock (the seventh dungeon in the Dark World). Saving her and the other six maidens opens the entrance to Ganon's Tower, the final dungeon of the game. '' Ocarina of Time Zelda is the daughter of the King of Hyrule, and eventually the Seventh Sage and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. The true heir to the royal family, she is of the Hylian race with blonde hair and blue eyes. She begins the game as a young girl blessed with psychic abilities. In a dream of symbolic importance, she senses Ganondorf's treachery and predicts Link's arrival before either occurs. When Link meets her for the first time in Hyrule Castle Courtyard, she sends him on a quest to collect the three Spiritual Stones and protect the Triforce from Ganondorf. When Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle, Zelda and her nurse maid Impa, a Sheikah, flee the castle on horseback. The princess throws the Ocarina of Time into the moat in front of the Hyrule Castle Town for Link to retrieve. When Link returns seven years later, he encounters Zelda, disguised as a boy of about Link's age. The boy claims to be Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah tribe. It is Sheik who gives Link clues to the locations of the various temples and teaches him special songs enabling him to warp to them at will. After the final temple guardian is conquered, Zelda risks her life, revealing her identity and that she is the Seventh Sage. She informs Link that both she and he hold pieces of the Triforce and gives him the Light Arrows, but moments later is captured by Ganondorf and imprisoned in a pink crystal in his tower at the former site of Hyrule Castle. Following Ganondorf's defeat, she is freed and assists Link in his escape from the collapsing fortress. She also helps Link defeat Ganon by holding him in place with her magic while Link delivers the final blow. After Hyrule is saved, Zelda uses the Ocarina of Time to send Link back to the past, allowing him (and Hyrule) to regain seven years lost to tragedy. Majora's Mask In a flashback, we see Zelda (the young Zelda from ''OoT) talking to Link before he leaves in search of Navi. She gives him the Ocarina of Time, and re-teaches him the Song of Time. She plays no other role in the game. '' Oracle'' Series Impa tells Link she has been sent by Zelda to guard Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and escort them back to Hyrule. The plans go awry when the Oracles are kidnapped, and partway through the second game Zelda has a disturbing vision and comes to find Link. She is briefly captured, but Link rescues her. Once both games have been completed, Twinrova kidnaps her in a plan to revive Ganon. '' Four Swords In the beginning of the game, Zelda goes to the Sanctuary of the Four Sword with her friend Link, to check on the seal containing the Wind Mage, Vaati. The seal has weakened, however, and Vaati emerges and kidnaps Zelda. The Wind Waker A young girl named Tetra leads her band of pirates across the Great Sea, in search of a legendary treasure hidden beneath the waves. Her destiny becomes inextricably entwined with Link's, and eventually the talking boat ''King of Red Lions (in reality Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the ancient king who was sealed underneath the sea along with his doomed kingdom) explains that Tetra is actually princess Zelda (a descendant of the one from Ocarina of Time). During the final battle, Zelda helps by slowing down Ganondorf with Light Arrows she has borrowed from the Hero of Winds. This is the second time Zelda participates in a battle in the series, and she plays a more active role than her ancestor from The Ocarina of Time. '' Four Swords Adventures (Possibly the same Zelda as in the original ''Four Swords.) Worried about the seal on Vaati, Zelda goes with six other mystical maidens to check on the Sanctuary of the Four Sword, and Link accompanies her. But something goes horribly wrong, and a dark shadowy Link attacks! Link is forced to draw the Four Sword to fight Shadow Link, and Vaati escapes. The girls are abducted, and the Links come to their rescue. Zelda helps them defeat Shadow Link, and after Vaati is dispatched, the five quickly flee the collapsing Tower of Winds. Finally, the Links face Ganon, who's behind all the mischief, and Zelda helps them deliver the final blow. '' The Minish Cap '''Princess Zelda' is the daughter of Hyrule's King Daltus. She and Link are good friends, Link's grandfather being Hyrule's Master Smith. One day, Zelda gets Link to take her to the Picori Festival in Hyrule Town. During the ceremony following the festival's swordfighting tournament, she is turned into stone by the winner, Vaati. Vaati is an evil mage searching for a legendary Light Force, and knowing Zelda has mystical powers of her own, he wants to keep her out of the way. Later, discovering that her power is the Light Force, Vaati invades the castle and abducts the petrified princess, planning to sacrifice her and become a god. '' Twilight Princess Almost nothing is known about '''Zelda's' role in Twilight Princess. The cloaked figure seen in the opening of the third official trailer released by Nintendo at E3 in 2005 is Zelda, wearing traditional funereal robes, apparently in mourning for Hyrule. It is interesting to note the Sheikah symbol on this garment. Concept art released by Nintendo also shows Zelda in her traditional royal dress, holding a slender sword. Zelda's alter egos Sheik Sheik is Princess Zelda's alter ego in Ocarina of Time. Zelda passes herself off as a male Sheikah known as Sheik. With voice muffled and face concealed, wearing a form-fitting blue suit with the red Sheikah eye in the center, the character is essentially unrecognizable. Sheik plays the harp and teaches Link new songs to help him on his quest. When Link arrives at the Temple of Time near the end of the game, Sheik uses the Triforce of Wisdom to transform back into Zelda. It is assumed that she uses her magical skills (as a Sage) to change her skin tone, hair length, and eye color (and presumably her voice), as well as her build and her clothing. It has also been argued that Sheik's build may be simply concealed armor Zelda wears over her torso. The game is mum about the true nature and origin of Zelda's transformation/disguise. As to Sheik's sex, a scene towards the end of Ocarina of Time reveals that Sheik was Zelda in disguise all along. Sheik was a female who passed herself off as a male, which perhaps raises issues of gender identity in the Zelda series, something unusual (though not unheard of) for a Nintendo title. One of the Gossip Stones scattered around Hyrule in OoT describes her royal higness as a tomboy. Also, according to the trophies and the instruction booklet for Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sheik is a female. It is also interesting to note that Sheik's poses and general body form in SSBM are much more feminine than in Orcarina of Time. Yet, in the OoT manga, author Himekawa Akira depicted Zelda requesting her true identity be sealed. Impa transforms her into a male for her protection, then teaches him the way of the Sheikah. Thus, Sheik's sex and gender are controversial topics amongst fans of the franchise, and it is a popular device in LoZ fan-fiction to use both characters, as separate entities. ]] As evinced by her tendency to disappear using deku nuts, as well as her overall motif in Super Smash Brothers Melee; Sheik's movements and design are very ninja-like. This guise of Zelda has proven to be very popular amongst the series' fans, and many highly anticipate any kind of new appearance by Zelda's ninja-like form in future installments of the series. Tetra Tetra is Zelda's alter ego from ''The Wind Waker, an accomplished sailor and pirate captain. Orphaned at a young age, she commands a lot of respect among her pirate crew for her leadership skills and ability to cope - as well as a big heart beneath her gruff exterior. Tetra is impatient at times, and mischievous, but this is understandable, given the difficulties of her life and her situation. Eventually discovering her secret identity as Princess Zelda, she guards the Triforce of Wisdom, part of which was given to her by her deceased mother. Clearly a competent archer, Zelda helps Link during the final battle by retarding Ganondorf's movements with Light Arrows. She is skilled with a catapult (or so she assures Link), and it is reasonable to assume that she knows how to use the bombs she has her pirate crew steal at one point. As a member of the royal family, she can use a certain charmed stone to communicate with the holder and keep an eye on his doings within a certain range. Curiously, she is much more tan as Tetra than when she assumes Zelda's form. At the end of TWW, Tetra sets sail with Link in search of the land that will become the new Hyrule. Relationships with Other Characters Link The popular theory among some fans of a romantic relationship between some of the Link or Zelda characters in the series, although not yet definitely confirmed in the video game titles of the franchise, is based on hints given in the games, interviews with the game creators, and the cartoons and comics/manga. |400px]] One hint of a romance between the two is given at the end of ''The Adventure of Link, when the awakened princess apparently kisses Link under the falling curtain. Some cut scenes in Ocarina of Time featuring Link and Zelda have been interpreted as being signs of a budding romance. For example, when Link must follow Zelda out of Ganondorf's crumbling castle before the final battle, heart-shaped items that refill the player's life energy will come out of Zelda. And in the final scene, Link and Zelda are floating in the sky together and seem to be sharing a romantic moment. If the Oracle games are played as sequels to each other, the ultimate ending sequence shows Zelda lightly kissing Link on the cheek with hearts floating above the pair's heads. One argument against such a romance is the possibility that the different Links have blood ties. The multiple Link characters may be descendants of the same bloodline, though this has not been proven. The different Zeldas are probably of a common lineage, unless Hyrule has had more than one royal family. Although the Zeldas are most likely related, the Links may just be incarnations of the original Link. In fact, in The Wind Waker, the storyline specifically points out that the Link of that game is not related in any way to the "Hero of Time" from OoT, hinting that the same is true for other Links. This interpretation leaves room for a possible romance. The game creators also seem to imply there is a romance between the characters. Here is one question and answer from an interview with Eiji Aonuma, the director of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker and the upcoming Zelda game, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: :Interviewer: We have received several emails in which our readers ask: Will Zelda and Link ever be involved (romanticaly)? laughs I'm sorry, but we had to ask. :Eiji Aonuma: laughs Good question. Well, as you already know, we are now dealing with a teenage Link, and as you know, teenagers are very emotional beings, so there are definitely possibilities of seeing Link showing his feelings towards the princess. But honestly, we don't know what the future holds. A question from an interview with Shigeru Miyamoto, conducted by Famimaga 64: :Interviewer: Does Link have a girlfriend? :Miyamoto: If it was Princess Zelda, it would be great. However, this time Navi fairy is jealous of Zelda. So within the story, Navi feels something for Link. Impa In several games, Zelda has a nursemaid named Impa, a faithful servant who is largely responsible for raising her and cultivating her abilities. In LoZ, Impa is her most trusted servant, the one whom she entrusts with the task of finding a hero to defeat Ganon. In AoL, it is Impa who brings Link to the North Castle and recounts the story of the ancient curse on the sleeping Zelda. The Impa from OoT is a survivor of the mysterious Sheikah race. She protects and cares for Zelda, teaching Zelda and Link the royal tune known as Zelda's Lullaby, and fleeing the castle with Zelda when Ganondorf threatens the princess in an attempt to obtain the Ocarina of Time. Impa then teaches Zelda the ways of the Sheikah, allowing her to hide in plain sight for seven years, awaiting Link's return. In the end, she rounds out Zelda's band of sages in her role as the Sage of Shadow. Impa in the Oracle series is an agent operating in Zelda's interest, sent to the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna to bring the oracles to safety in Hyrule. Family Not much is known about Zelda's family, they are rarely mentioned or seen in-game. The king and the prince who were related to the cursed Zelda in AoL are never even named, their actions merely provide an explanation for her fate and the Triforce's condition. The return of the king to Hyrule Castle is seen briefly in the ALttP end sequence. The next time we hear of a royal relative is young Zelda's mention of her father in OoT, but this is brief and he makes no appearance. (Some speculate this king may be Daphnes Nohansen, but evidence is sketchy.) In TWW, Zelda's relations consist of a deceased mother who previously led her band of pirates, and an ancient ancestor who often takes the form of a talking boat. The first significant relationship shown is with Daltus, father of Zelda in The Minish Cap. When Zelda is turned to stone, he is desperate to find a way to save her. The quest to do so also requires Link to get help from the spirit of another royal ancestor, Gustaf. Zelda in other media Although information is only considered series canon if it comes from the games or instruction booklets (where there is conflict, the games themselves are the accepted source), or occasionally other Nintendo materials, there are a number of other officially licensed Zelda stories. Many of these explore the romantic relationship with Link in greater depth than the actual games. ''The Legend of Zelda'' TV series A set of Zelda cartoons aired on Fridays from 1989-1990 as a part of DiC's The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. The series loosely followed the NES Zelda games, mixing settings and characters from those games with original creations. Zelda is depicted as a warrior princess who wears more comfortable and practical garb than the Zelda from the games. In addition to running the kingdom part-time for her father, King Harkinian, she often accompanies Link on his adventures and is quite skilled with a bow. The series exemplifies a romantic relationship between the two protagonists. Link is always begging Zelda for a kiss; however, even when she agrees to indulge him, it never occurs. They are interrupted by monsters, or Spryte (a fairy princess with a crush on Link), or any number of unfortunate circumstances. It is directly revealed that Zelda loves Link in one episode, and there is no doubt of their romantic relationship in this series. Thirteen of these cartoons were produced before the cancellation of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. A slightly altered version of this Zelda appeared in assorted episodes of Captain N: The Game Master. ''The Legend of Zelda'' comic books by Valiant Featuring characters and settings from the TV series, this fleetingly entertaining comic only ran for four issues. Although Zelda's feelings for Link are made quite clear, there is another element at play here: her duty to the Triforce, which must come before her own needs and desires. When Link is corrupted by the Triforce of Power in one story, this Zelda briefly posseses his Triforce of Courage, which will not reside with one who uses Power without Wisdom. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Graphic Novel Created as a serial comic for Nintendo Power magazine by acclaimed manga author Shotaro Ishinomori, and later collected in graphic novel form, this tells an alternate version of the events from ALttP. Zelda calls to Link and he must rescue her, first from Agahnim, and then from imprisonment at Turtle Rock in the Dark World. She is also instrumental in storming Ganon's floating castle (think: spiky stone Death Star) and destroying him. Link and Zelda definitely develop a strong connection, but the relationship is ultimately portrayed as tragic. At the end of the story, Zelda has become Queen, and Link is head of the Royal Guard and the Knights of Hyrule. This success is bittersweet, as their duties keep them apart, even though they were once so close, sharing an adventure and even coming together in dreams. Stories from several Zelda games have also been converted to manga format in Japan. These official publications greatly expand parts of each game's backstory. Appearances in other games Zelda is present in a few games outside of the Legend of Zelda series. While varying in their regard within the gaming community, none of these games contributes anything to the series which would be considered LoZ canon. ''CD-i games'' Zelda was featured in three games made by a third party for the Phillips CD-i system. In Link: The Faces of Evil she was kidnapped by Ganon again and had to be rescued. In Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon ( 1993) and Zelda's Adventure ( 1994) Princess Zelda was the main protagonist, as in both games the plot involves Link's kidnapping. The games are generally criticized by fans, although they are noteworthy as the first time Zelda has been a playable character in any game. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' The adult Zelda from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the 2001 sequel to Super Smash Bros.) a fighting game featuring many of Nintendo's mascots. She was first shown in the guise of Sheik, it was later revealed that Sheik was one of two forms. Zelda is one of the most varied characters in the entire game because she is actually two characters in one, each with her own unique moves, attacks, and fighting style. At any time during play, she can change form to take advantage of her full range of abilities. This innovative gameplay mechanic made her one of the most anticipated characters during the game's pre-release hype. The character starts as Zelda, although it is possible to start a round as Sheik instead by holding down the A button following selection of a stage until the round begins. Zelda is somewhat slow but is rather graceful and agile, and if they connect, her special attacks are extremely powerful. Her aerial movements and dodging skill, as well as her attacks' high priority and strong impact, make her an ideal counter-defensive character. She is very much built for defensive attacking, but her moves leave her very open if timed incorrectly, and if attacked, her gracefulness can work against her. She has a light frame and is easily sent flying. Her B-button attacks are along the lines of setups as well. Din's Fire is a long range setup attack allowing the player can control a guided fire "mine," which explodes upon release. Nayru's Love is a crystal shield which not only reflects projectiles, but damages nearby enemies and pushes them away. Farore's Wind is Zelda's third jump, a teleport move which can be directed and has enormous range, but leaves her somewhat vulnerable. If Zelda invokes the teleport while physically touching an enemy character, that character will take damage, but this is very hard to pull off in practice. Fans may remember her three magic attacks as the same ones Link acquired in Ocarina of Time, albeit with quite different applications. As Sheik, the character is completely different. Sheik is not only extremely fast, but also very easy to control (lack of control is often a problem with the faster characters). Her close range attacks are possibly the fastest and most easily chainable of any character. Her martial arts training allows fluid and swift ninja-like attacks. Sheik is at her best when using her speed and her high momentum attacks for an evasion-based "hit-and-run" offense. Her needle throwing attack is extremely flexible, and can be used to start combos or keep the enemy at bay. Her chain whip, while situational, is an excellent way to sabotage an opponent's strategy by interrupting their movements. Her Deku Nut-concealed Vanish move is shorter than Farore's Wind but leaves Sheik much less open to attack, and is easier to use as an attack as well. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Zelda and Sheik are voiced by Jun Mizusawa. Minor cameos *'' World of Warcraft'' – A gnome NPC named Linken makes an appearance in the MMORPG World of Warcraft. He is dressed similarly to Link and gives players quests that, once completed, give the player "Linken's Boomerang" and "Linken's Sword of Mastery". The player also receives a photograph of Linken standing with a female gnome who looks remarkably similar to Princess Zelda. *'' Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' – In a house located in a town called Aquaria, there is a character named Zelda. When talked to, she makes a humorous remark about being in the wrong game. Trivia *American actor Robin Williams named his daughter Zelda because his son is a devoted fan of the video game series. References *GameCube Advanced, Eiji Aonuma Interview, published July 22, 2004. *IGN64, The Z-Files, part IV, published December 3, 1997. In addition to information taken from the Legend of Zelda games themselves, the instruction booklets of the US versions of the Zelda games were also used as references for this article. So were the official Nintendo Player's Guides by Nintendo Power, and the text dumps of the game ROMs. Category: Characters